The Locket
by TrulyMagical
Summary: A year or so after the war. Will Harry and Ginny ever get back together? What will a locket do? A HG OneShotSong Fic. Just some angstyfluffy drabble…R&R!


**Summary: **A year or so after the war. Will Harry and Ginny ever get back together? What will a locket do? A H/G One-Shot/Song Fic. Just some angsty/fluffy drabble…R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Believe me when I say I only own the plot.

* * *

He awoke slowly, the smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol filled his nostrils. He tried to sit up, but fell back down onto the bed, a bad headache and a spinning room. What did he do last night? He couldn't remember.

Slowly he glances around his room in The Leaky Cauldron. '_Same room as always'_ he thought bitterly.

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

As he regained his senses, he realized that he could not move his arm. Looking down he saw a face that he did not recognize.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled as he got out of bed for the loo. He shouldn't be surprised, same thing happens just about every night. Save the wizarding world and almost any girl will sleep with you. Almost.

As he stumbled back over to the bed, about to pass out again, he tripped on something.

"Oi!" he shouted. Thankfully, the girl, whoever she was, didn't wake up. He glanced down at his foot to see what he had tripped on.

A locket.

'_How'd that get there?_' he wondered briefly. This was not just any locket. It wasn't even a whole locket. Just half. But no whole locket could mean more. He glanced at the picture inside. A sad smile crossed his face, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Slowly, Harry brushed away the tear, as he put the locket back in its drawer. He couldn't bring himself to look too long at that photo. Not while she was here. Harry wondered grumpily how many redheads there were in England, and how long it would take before he finally woke up next to the right one. Sighing, he crawled back under the covers to sleep off the rest of his hangover.

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

She woke up in her London flat. It was Sunday, so she had treated herself to a bit of a lie-in, especially after last night.

She had flooed him again. He was always at the Leaky Cauldron. At least she could depend on him for that. She could also count on the fact that he would be drunk and in the arms of yet another girl.

Although she never actually saw him like that, she knew. Call it woman's intuition, call it legilimency, call it whatever the bloody hell you like. The fact was she knew. She knew just like all of the people who gave her those pity looks as she passed by. Their whispers and glances. _'That poor Weasley girl'_ they said, _'she was supposed to be _his_'_.

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right_

_His_. Like he was some God who owned all. She laughed bitterly. Well, she may be _his_, but _he_ was not _hers_.

Even after 10 years of waiting, wanting, and wishing, he still was not with her in any sense of the term. The last time she saw his bloody face was 3 days ago, as he got drunk once again. What else is new?

_I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away_

She wonders who he is with, and why that girl isn't her. Slowly she feels a pair of arms snake around from behind her. It isn't _him, _she reminds herself, its just Dean. They were not going out or anything. Just happened to work together and occasionally drink together. We all know how those things go.

She sighs in a falsely content manner. As she reaches her hands to readjust her pillow, she feels something hard and cold scratch her skin.

The locket.

Well, half of it at least. She held it up letting it dangle in the air, before grasping the charm. She took a deep breath as she turned it over and took a look at the picture inside. Ginny felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She hastily brushed it away as she returned the locket to its spot beneath her pillow.

_I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

* * *

Ginny opened the door to The Leaky Cauldron. She was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione here. Apparently they had a favor to ask of her. As she glanced around the pub, she spotted Hermione's bushy hair, next to Weasley red, in the corner. She quickly walked over to her best friend and her brother.

As she approached the table, she stopped.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
_

"Oh…Hello Hermione, Ron…Harry." Ginny said in a rather high voice.

"Hello Ginny"

"How have you been" both Ginny and Harry forced out at the same time. The two laughed nervously before an awkward silence fell across the four.

_It was the same ole same "how have you been"  
_

Ginny took a seat next to Harry, accidentally grazing him with her leg. They both jumped away from each other.

Harry took a deep calming breath to try and soothe his nerves, but only succeeded in making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up further as he took in that scent. Her scent. Flowers. Merlin, how he missed that scent.

_  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey  
_

Harry missed the days he could hold Ginny in his arms and just breathe in that flowery smell he loved so much. That one breath sent him back down memory lane, remembering those blissful days at Hogwarts.

When did his days go from bright to dark?

_You reminded me of brighter days _

It turns out that Ron and Hermione were now engaged and wished Harry and Ginny to be their Best Man and Maid of Honor. Harry and Ginny both wondered why the roles were not reversed. Was it not their love that had brought down the Darkest Wizard of all time? How is it that they ended up like this?

Though neither would admit it, they both longed to be in each others arms forever.

Harry and Ginny both agreed to the wishes of the new fiancées. If nothing else, at least they would walk down the aisle together, even if it wasn't to get married themselves.

The four old friends soon departed after short goodbyes.

"Won't they ever realize what they have?" Hermione asked Ron.

He looked into her sad eyes "I hope so, Merlin, I hope so." He kissed her before they both apparated to the Borrow to start the wedding arrangements.

* * *

Ginny slowly twirled the locket in her fingers, just thinking. It had been three days since she saw Harry that day, and for three days, Harry was all she thought about.

She no longer could recall where they went wrong. All she knew is that she could no longer live her life this way. She needed him. He needed her. With that, she came to her decision.

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home

Harry slowly twirled his half locket in his fingers. He had been sitting here, like this, for three days. Just remembering that scent, that face. It was Ginny, his Ginny.

How did he ever let her go? How did he let them live like this? He knew what he needed to do.

_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home_

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the grate, mumbling the destination, and shoving your head into the green flames seemed like a good idea, until it seemed like a good idea to two people at the same exact time.

Harry and Ginny's heads collided and they tumbled into Ginny's flat. Ginny lay on her back with Harry awkwardly positioned on top of her.

"Er…Hello Ginny."

"Hello Harry"

As they spoke, both felt a warming sensation in their hands, looking down they saw the two locket halves becoming whole again. At that same moment, the felt their souls reuniting and knew that this time was forever. Both grinning sheepishly, Harry slid his hand into Ginny's, clasping them around the locket.

As emerald eyes met brown, everything clicked back into place. Lips met softly, as true loves were reunited. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, and rested their foreheads against one another, trying to catch a breath.

"I love you, Gin"

"I love you, Harry"

_I just called to say, I love you come back home_

* * *

The song is _Picture_ by Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow

_**Read & Review Please!**_


End file.
